fairy_dollfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess
Owned Requirements Special Jobs Preview {Line: 1} Hmm, did you call me? {Line: 2} I'm good. {Line: 3} Hmm... snacks? Come over, come over. {Line: 4} Don't look at me so much, I feel bashful. {Line: 5} , will you show me your smile? Dialogue 'Talk' * ..... I've pushed the door marked "pull" again. These human doors take getting used to... * We have to gather the fallen leaves... It looks like it will be quite an effort to gather them all in one place. Owner, could you help me?... Oh, thank you, I knew I could count on you. Why don't we start right away then. * Don't be bashful, come closer. * Owner, today we're having a different menu. I've really gone all out to cook this. Tell me what you think, and I can improve next time! * No need to worry, if you're out, just leave it up to me. * W, what?... Don't look at me so much, it's embarrassing. * Hmm... I want to see a mountain covered by autumnal leaves. Would you take me to one, Owner?" * The human world us also a nice place...... Ho, ho, ho. * As they say, "the horses fatten and the skies are clear"... I could watch the sky all day like this... Ha, this is not good, I guess I'm sort of out of it after the long summer break. Condition/Mood Boosting Options * 'Socializing' * A fine article. Where did you obtain it? * I have much yet to learn about the Human World... * If there is anything you might need, let me lend an ear. * Can I call on you again? * The Human World is rife with oddities. Would you not agree? * How have you been, Fairy? I brought some yam pancakes. * Fairy, what do you call your owner? * A splendid and well-kept room, I see... * Fairy, what are your thoughts on the Fairy World today? * Fairy, your room looks markedly different. Is this a fall makeover? How elegant, simply elegant! * The change from summer to fall is a queer one. Look up and suddenly nature has changed entirely. I suppose that's the seasons for you. * It may yet be hot, but mornings are getting cool. Make sure to stay healthy as the seasons turn, my dear. * Fairy, what are you up to? Peeling chestnuts? Can I be of service to you? Socialized * Ho ho ho, I do agree with you there, . * I was planning to make some candied potatoes today. Care to join me in my labors, Fairy? * Quite right. Looks like I'll have to keep studying. * Alright. I'll be sure to turn to you for help. * Say, is that not Fairy? Healthy, are you? I have some sweets from a local lady. Shall we sample them with some tea? * Very well, I shall be waiting. * A movie? 'Tis fine by me, but what shall we watch? Why not wait till the next time? * Best to make up your mind to do that before proceeding. * You've brought some literature? You know, it's rich with the ideas of our ancestors. Nothing is finer than sinking one's thoughts into such great tomes. * I found a shop with an exquisite array of fine cloths. We must venture there together. * Do you know this one? It's the scent of incense, dearie. * I see. I was thinking the same thing, you know. * We're in the same boat. * Is that so? You'll make my face blush red. 'Recommended' * This is a fine piece of cloth. * So, does it look alright? 'Bother' * Is that so? Just wait but a moment, would you? 'Yell' * I am honored by your support. * I shan't disappoint you, dear. * It's quite a relief to get your support. 'Sleep' * See you tomorrow, then. Wake Up * Oh, yes, I'm up bright and early. 'After Work/Study' * Work * Study Event Dialogue 'Picture Book Kingdom' General * What a strange occurrence. To be trapped inside a book... Fairy, are you alright? Stage 1: Agency Library *Yes, today is the book reading day, Owner. Let us visit the Agency Library to expand our knowledge. * As usual, the Agency Library feels huge and has a wide selection of literature. What book should I read today... * Owner, what are you planning to read? A mystery novel? Are they interesting? * Oh, I feel a strange aura emanating from this book. Cover full of roses and brambles... I think I will borrow this one today. * I'll take a quick peek inside. I see, I see... These brambles are really realistic... Oh?! Everything went white... What's happening? Owner! Keep close to me...!! Stage 2: Where are we...? *Uh... I can't see anything... Where am I? ...oh, I can see again... Are these roses? Is this a garden? * These roses are beautiful, looks like someone is taking good care of them. That said, where's Owner? I guess I should find out what this place is first. * I will gain nothing by staying here. I should find out more about this place if I keep moving. * Huh? Is that the exit? Phew! These garden really felt like a maze, but I can finally get out. Stage 3: Rose Mansion? *You there, are you from this mansion? I have a question. Do you mind? * I'm looking for Owner... Oh, you know?! Tell me everything. * I see, I see, Owner went inside this mansion because of an invitation. Stage 4: The Rose Mistress *Knock, knock, I'm coming in. Oh, Owner, you were here all along... Hm? What are you doing? Chess? Oh, it's like shogi, right? * Are you the mistress here? It's an honor to meet you. I must ask you, do you know something about this place? * So this is Rose Mansion, I see. And do you know how we can return to out real world? * So we have to solve the riddle of this place or else we won't be sent back... Well, no time to lose. Owner, let's do it! Stage 5: A mystery... *I wonder what the riddle is... I'm afraid that searching for it in this giant mansion won't be easy... * We can't search recklessly, because we won't find anything. Let's try searching from the entrance hall. * The entrance hall really is big, just like the whole mansion.. Oh, is that a painting of the mistress? There's something written under it. * I see, I see... rose is a show-off, moody and selfish mistress... She didn't seem to be that selfish. Stage 6: Wonders of this world? *...oh? Isn't that the maze that I got lost in? You can really see how big it is when you look at it from a place this high. * This place isn't called the Rose Mansion for nothing. It really is full of roses. Watch out for the thorns. * What is it, Owner? You see something in the middle of the maze? Show me... * Maybe we'll understand more if we get near... Owner, let's go. * I see... Owner, it's just like you said. There is a weird cluster of brambles in the middle of the maze... What is it... Stage 7: The Maze of Thorns *You drew a map where we were looking out from the window? As expected of Owner!! Where should we go now? * ...you only drew the way from the entrance so you don't know where we are? You should say that at the entrance... * I didn't expect that I'll be in this maze garden again. But since you're with me, I have nothing to be afraid of. * ...sigh, I got lost again. I got through here once, but I don't remember how. Stage 8: The Spirit of Thorns *It took a long time, but we finally got to the strange cluster in the center! And it's all thanks to you, Owner. * Oh, it was made of brambles... I saw it from the second floor but didn't think it was this big. * Hm, is there someone there? Spirit of Brambles? We're searching for a riddle, but who knows if it exists. * Oh, you have the riddle? I see, I see... looks wonderful, but touching it hurts. What flower is a show-off, moody and selfish, but still the most beautiful in the world?... Stage 9: All mysteries solved! *Ah! Spirit of Brambles is shining!! Owner! Someone is coming out of the light... Mistress of the mansion? Why are you here? * If you're bored you shouldn't do things like that, but think of something else instead. Oh no, we had fun, of course. * You promised to send us back to our world if we solved the riddle. If you're ever bored again, we'll come here to play. Stage 10: Evening Library *...hm? This is... The Agency Library. Was it all a dream? * Owner! All the brambles disappeared from this book and the mistress is laughing happily on the pictures. * When I checked this book earlier, brambles and roses were like a seal, but looks like all we've done happened in the world of this book. * What, what? that's how many people started coming to the mansion of the mistress. And they lived happily ever after. It's good that she's finally happy! * Well then, it's already getting dark, so let's return home. I'll read this book when we get back. 'Mechanical Adventure' General * Oh dear, the Town of Steam princess really surprised me. The way she was steering the airship made it feel like a rollercoaster. It was a truly enjoyable experience. * Airships are similar to ships... Ah, this one looks like a sailing boat! * The food and language used here are the same as in our world. The culture and history are different. * Oh, isn't it Fairy. You came here as well? Stage 1: Cleaning Silia's Laboratory *Today is the day of the big cleaning of the Chemist's laboratory? Let's get ready! * There are so many documents scattered on the floor... There's a big chance of losing something important... Sigh, I guess I'll have to deal with this first. * I took care of all white clothes. Chemist, remember that you can't just leave laundry like that. * Oh... I suddenly feel very sleepy... N-no... I can't even stand... Stage 2:The Town of Steam *...zzz...zzz.. Owner, what happened...? Hm...? What... is this place? * I've never seen this place... Was there such a place near the Agency? * There's someone selling newspaper and a stand where you can buy drinks... But it looks different than a regular town... I can't put my finger on it. * Owner, there's an informant on the other side of the street. How about we check it out? Maybe they'll tell us how to get to the Agency. * Owner, it says of Steam on that sign. Does it mean that the smoke covering the town in steam. Stage 3: Sky Pirates?! *Excuse me. Have you seen a gold gear like this before by any chance? * I see... Gear door in the Flying City... Does it really fly in the sky like the name implies? * Hm? What is it? ...give you the gear? What a group of ruffians... You can't just tell people to give you things. * We need this gear to return to our world. We can't give it to you. And I don't think it's a key to a treasure like you're saying. * Ah... Smoke! Who is pulling my hand? It's not Owner... Looks like I have no way but to follow in order to get out of here. Stage 4: Steam Town Princess☆ *Huff... Puff... T-thank you for getting us out of there. I'm really grateful. Well then... Who are you? * I see. You're the princess of the Town of Steam. That said, what does a high class individual like you doing in such a place like this? * But... How can we get to that Flying City? Flying means that it's in the sky, right? Is there a way? * Hm, you'll help us get to our world? Thank you, that's very nice of you. * Princess will take us on the airship. Thank you very much. Stage 5:Boarding the Airship! *Oh... So there are the fabled airships. They have so many different shapes... * Owner, that one looks like a spinning top. * ...hm? That person there... Owner, could you look a bit to the right? ...I was right. Sky pirates are on us. * Let's board an airship and run away. Hurry up, Owner. Stage 6: Adventures in the Sky!! *...we're actually flying. I feel like a character from a book. * What does this button do...? What? This is the airship attack system? What do you mean by that? Paint bullets? What are those? * I see, I see... If you press this bullet, a paint ball comes out. From what I've seen, it's like a big lump of dye, right? * Hm? I should press this button? ...I'm doing it... Oh, something came out! What is this ball-like thing...? * That said, princess is amazing at controlling this airship. It's like that one time, when we were on a jet together. Stage 7: Flying City *People here wear clothes very different from the ones in the Town of Steam. Are those mechanical wings on their backs for flying? * According to the people from here, we can find the mechanical door in the palace. How about we check it out? Maybe we'll find some clues. * Owner, that's the palace. It truly is wonderful. It must have taken them quite a lot of time to build a palace this big. So this is the Flying City... Oh, there are holes in the ground covered in glass. Are these for looking down? Stage 8: Flying City Palace *Once you get closer you can really see that this is a real palace. But... While it really is beautiful, it feels a bit... Too big. Finding the gear door will take years. * This place seems to be the entrance to the palace... Hm? That person... Isn't that the sky pirate? Who is that person in white standing next to her? * What are you doing in a place like this... Don't tell me that you followed us all the way here. * Oh, you're the queen of the Flying City? Do you know where we can find the Big Gear Door? Stage 9: The Gear Door *What a big door~ Is this the Big Gear Door? It certainly lives up to the name. I'm afraid that opening it will provide a challenge. * If we put the gear in this hole, the door will open...? Well then, there's no time to lose... I put it in. * Oh, the door mechanisms started moving. A sandglass...gears...needles... This door is made out of quite a lot of parts. * So the gear was a part of the door. That said, I don't quite understand how these mechanisms work. * I'm sure that the Chemist would be delighted to see this door. She would probably shout about a great discovery or something like that. Stage 10: Back Home *Now we can return to our world. We've been here for quite a while... * Queen, do you know who was this door made for? ...you don't... Solving this mystery will be a real happy end. * Sky pirates, only cowards use violence. Next time listen to what people are telling you. * Princess of the Town of Steam... I hope you'll be in good health and that fate will allow us to meet again... That airship ride was really enjoyable.. * Well then everyone, goodbye. I hope we can meet again someday. 'Fairy Zoo' General Stage 1 * Stage 2 * Stage 3 * Stage 4 * Stage 5 * Stage 6 * Stage 7 * Stage 8 * Stage 9 * Stage 10 * Category:Personality